Scarlett
Total Drama Pahkitew Island: Quando ela aparece em primeiro lugar Então, Uh Este é o meu time ?, ela exibe sua grande inteligência, explicando-Sugar que Topher iria bater no chão em um ritmo muito mais rápido do que ela assumiu. Quando o motor do zeppelin é destruída por Chris, Scarlett é uma das sete concorrentes com pára-quedas reais, tornando-se um membro da PimâpotewKinosewak junto com Amy, Samey, Max, Topher, Rodney, eJasmine. Quando as equipes têm de encontrar materiais paraseus abrigos durante a primeira parte do desafio, Scarlettsugere que eles tomam um carrinho de mão, para que sua equipe concorda. Ela é visto mais tarde juntar-se com Max para correr para o abastecimento, levando-o em um carro atrás delajunto com um pouco de madeira. Scarlett é visto ajudando sua equipe a construir a sua casa na árvore, e sua equipe vence o desafio depois de construir com sucesso um abrigo estável. Scarlett corrige capacete engenhoca de Max. Em Eu te amo, gordura de porco !, Scarlett é visto caminhandocom seus companheiros de time para o Espaço reunião do desafio, comer bagas trazidas por Sammy e Jasmine. Quando o desafio é explicada por Chris, Scarlett aponta que existem seis obstáculos e que eles têm sete companheiros de equipe,o que leva a Chris dizendo que dois membros terão deestabelecer uma parceria. Ela é contada por Jasmine para competir na quarta parte da pista de obstáculos, e uma vez lá, Max mostra sua "Helmet of Evil" para ela. Ele tenta demonstrarcomo funciona em um coelho, mas não faz mal coelho, eScarlett responde sarcasticamente que ela tem arrepios. Mais tarde, ela ajuda a suas equipes de porco graxa encontrar o seu caminho para fora do tubo untada, usando pecans. Scarlettdepois usa isso para superar Ella e completar seu obstáculo.Ela é, então, convidado por Max para segurar o capacete,quando ela percebe que se esqueceu de ligá-lo. Quando ela faz, o capacete vibra a vida, dando aos porco engraxado más intenções quando ela define o capacete em sua cabeça.Quando seu time ganha, mais uma vez, ela tenta animar Maxcom o fato de que eles ganharam. Scarlett e Max são bombardeados com balões. Em geminação não é tudo, Scarlett é vista ao pequeno-almoçocom sua equipe, até que Samey começa a discutir com sua irmã. Amy age como se estivesse ofendido, e abraça Scarlett, que a conforta. Durante o desafio, Scarlett vai até Max para ver o que ele está fazendo, mas acidentalmente assusta-lo,fazendo-o pular em um arbusto. Quando ela pergunta o que eleestá fazendo, ele diz a ela que ele quer fazer um dispositivopara soltar balões a uma distância segura. Scarlett, no entanto,acha que seria melhor usar objetos pontiagudos, a fim deestourar balões do outro time para eles, o que Max rouba como sua própria idéia. Max e Scarlett equipa para o resto do desafio, tirando Sky. Max, então, diz a ela para "tomar notas deseu gênio", a que Scarlett revira os olhos. Mais tarde eles sãoambos vistos caminhando pela floresta, com Max dizendo queScarlett vai ficar bem se ela fica com ele, mas ambos sãorapidamente tomadas por Shawn. Em Eu te amo, Eu te amo Knots, Scarlett pára Rodneyenquanto caminhava com ele, devido ao estrume guaxinimestar no chão, consequentemente, fazendo com que ele se apaixonar por ela. Scarlett está confuso com essas ações, equestiona seu bem-estar depois de seu olhar vago. Mais tarde, no desafio, Scarlett é selecionado aleatoriamente para fazerum desafio 'susto', e facilmente se aplica maquiagem para um urso, ganhando sua equipe um ponto. Ela é colocada nos dois inferiores, quando seu time perde, mas Chris comenta que não há razão para ela ser eliminada, e ela recebe o marshmallowfinal da noite. Scarlett fica enfurecido após Max chama de seu "ajudante". Quando as duas equipas ir para a praia para o desafio em umBlast from the Past, Scarlett caminha perto Max, enquanto elecanetas uma lista de apelidos do mal para si mesmo. Scarlettlhe diz que todos eles são bons, e ele vai ter dificuldade em decidir, ao que ele chama de bobo, e responde que um nomemal te escolhe, e não o contrário. Após a primeira X doKinosewak é completa, Scarlett diz a Max para ir junto, já que ela tem um plano. Enquanto Max coloca um fio em torno de sua vara de duelo, Scarlett lança uma enguia elétrica para ele, ajudando-o zap Ella e vencer o duelo. Scarlett então compete contra um céu irado, e ganha devido ao golpe que faltava doCéu eo atleta caindo na água. Ao retornar para a ilha e ataques Samey, ela revela no confessionário que ela sabia que Samey estava fingindo ser sua irmã o tempo todo e pensei que todo mundo sabia também. Após o desafio, Max diz a ela que ele descobre que ela seja "não inúteis" e que ela pode ser seu ajudante de agora em diante. Scarlett não é, contudo feliz com tudo isto, rosnar furiosamente no confessionário. "Jogamos macaco vê o macaco fazer." - Scarlett Em Mo Macaco Mo Problems, Scarlett admitiu no confessionário que Max está começando a irritá-la depois que ele deliberadamente a acorda e exige que ela lhe encontrar comida. Durante o desafio "snack ataque", Scarlett continua a trabalhar Max, convencendo-o de que o verdadeiro mal não"discriminar" e que o motivo Jasmine não é medo dele é porque ele não tem abraçado seu lado verdadeiramente mal.Assim, Scarlett auxilia Max com a construção de uma armadilha para sua própria equipe. Após Equipe Kinosewakfinalmente conseguiu rastrear o seu macaco, Scarlett surge com a brilhante idéia de jogar "Monkey See, Monkey Do" comos outros macacos, para que eles possam obter um deles a desistir de sua moeda. Quando eles recuperá-lo com sucessoe correr para a área da reunião, eles acidentalmenteapanhados em armadilha de Max, para grande aborrecimento de Scarlett. No confessionário, ela revela que tinha a intençãode Max para ser o único que não caiu na armadilha assim que a equipe iria votar com ele. Equipe Kinosewak acabar perdendo o desafio e é enviado para a eliminação, masapenas quando parece plano de obras de Scarlett, Ella é desclassificado vez. In This Is The Pits !, Scarlett continua a ser incomodado quandoMax se refere a ela como seu ajudante e terrenos para se livrardele. Durante o desafio, ela e Max ficam presos em uma seçãoda caverna juntos e deve encontrar seu caminho para fora.Chris logo contatos los através de um monitor na caverna,dizendo-lhes que eles estão atualmente na "Zona de Spike", como a caverna está cheia de estalactites, que Scarlettencontra a ser incomum. Chris então solta um crocodilo sobre eles, o que Scarlett então usa como uma maneira de se livrar de Max. Apesar de seus esforços, o crocodilo simplesmentemorde máximo, fazendo-o gritar e para as estalactites cair doteto. Ambos conseguem sobreviver, mas logo descobrem queo crocodilo foi espetada e é revelado para ser realmentemecânica. Quando Scarlett vê isso, ela deduz que a cavernatambém pode ser mecânica e que é controlado por um controle remoto. Ela toma uma parte do conjunto de circuitos ecrocodilos tentativas de construir um transmissor de encontrarum sinal a partir do que é que controla o robô. Ela finalmentetermina, e as chaves em um sinal que revela um elevadorescondido dentro das paredes da caverna. Como ela e Maxbordo do elevador, Max não se impressiona com as suas descobertas e joga a improvisado remoto no último segundo, irritando Scarlett sobre o potencial de uso do dispositivoperdido como ela declara oficialmente seu ódio por Max. Na cerimônia de eliminação, em vez de eliminar alguém, Chrisdecide quebrar uma "relação de amizade" e mudar alguém para a outra equipe. É revelado que este "casal" é Max eScarlett, para grande desgosto de Scarlett, e Max é colocado na Waneyihtam Maskwak, com Sky ingressar no PimâpotewKinosewak para nivelar as equipes. Em três zonas e um bebê, Scarlett perturba Sky quando ela acorda e como ela é mostrada tomando notas sobre a eficiência de seu sono. Durante o desafio, Scarlett surge comum plano para assustar os leões, e pula nas costas deJasmine. Ambos trabalham juntos e intimidar o leão, fazendo-a funcionar fora. eles tentam fazê-lo novamente com Pasta Bear,mas falham quando é revelada a ser com os olhos vendados, eScarlett reconhece que ele seja "Urso Bling". Quando a equipese aproxima do fim do desafio, Topher continua a se distrair com o celular que ele roubou de Chris, e Scarlett ameaça a ele que se ele perde o desafio para eles, ele vai querer que ele nunca tinha conhecido ela. Ele faz isso de qualquer maneira, e ela está irritado com seu comportamento feliz na fogueira,declarando que ele vai ser o único indo para casa e ela recebe o primeiro marshmallow da noite. Em Lançar e ir buscar, pares de Scarlett com Max mais uma vez quando se escondendo de Açúcar, usando-o comopotencial isca deve Sugar encontrá-los. Ela torna-se cada vez mais farto de Max, repreendê-lo quando ele cresce cansado,mas fica chocado quando Max, inadvertidamente, quebra umaparte de uma árvore próxima, revelando um chip de computador como peça de uma máquina. Enquanto ela tentadescobrir o que isto significa, ela percebe que ela e os outrostêm desenvolvido uma intoxicação alimentar a partir do desafiode comer mais cedo. Ela chega à conclusão de que toda a ilha é artificial e controlado por um computador central, e como elatenta lutar contra sua doença e invadir o servidor principal, Maxvomita sobre o circuito, curto-circuito-lo e fazendo com que ailha para uma avaria. Scarlett revela o seu lado mau. Em Scarlett Febre, quando Chris mostra os competidores ummapa para a sala de controle, Scarlett consegue levá-la deChris e usá-lo durante o desafio. No confessionário, Scarlettganha uma atitude sinistra, afirmando que Chris acaba de dar-lhe "a chave para a ilha", e manically ri do controle que ela irá em breve ganhar. Como de costume, pares de Scarlett comMax e diz a ele que o caminho mais próximo para a sala decontrole está sob uma rocha. Depois de Max chuta uma das pedras, um portal se abre a partir dele, levando-os tanto a direita na frente da sala de controle. A porta é protegida poruma senha, e depois de Max tenta digitação em diferentescódigos de passe e continuamente recebe-los errado, o teclado curtos circuitos e a porta finalmente se abre. Scarlettimediatamente corre para a sala de controle e declara que a ilha agora pertence a ela. Quando Max diz a ela para afastá-locom Scuba Urso e trancando a porta, mais uma vez, Chriscontatos dela, nervoso dizendo-lhe para parar a seqüência de auto-destruição. Ela se recusa, dá Chris um ultimato: ou ele dá-lhe um milhão de dólares ou ela iria deixar a ilha explodir comoela escapa através de uma cápsula de escape na sala de controle. Para mostrar a Chris que ela não está blefando, elalança algumas das árvores na ilha no helicóptero de Chris.Scarlett engana os outros concorrentes, como eles não sabemde suas verdadeiras intenções, e leva-os a uma sala cheia derobôs de Chris. Uma vez que estes quatro e Max escapar e voltar para fora da sala de controle, Scarlett ainda se recusa aabrir a porta a menos que seja Chris com o milhão de dólares.No entanto, os cinco avançar com um plano, e Scarlett é levado a abrir a porta por Max usando um dos Chris promo-botsquebrados que Shawn tinha destruído antes. Quando Scarlettestá prestes a atacar Max, ela é de repente abordado porAçúcar e amarrado por seu cabelo. Ela sorri de alegria quando ouve a auto-destruição ainda ia sair em dez segundos, mas éfelizmente parou pela Sky no último segundo. Depois de Chrisparabeniza o elenco de impedi-la, Scarlett é desclassificadopor Chris, declarando que ela era "mais do que eliminadoaquele cara beatbox". Max chamou seu tolo por desobedecê-loe afirmou que ele era o único verdadeiro mal na ilha em vez dela. Depois de Max também é desqualificado por isso mesmocomunicado e colocado no canhão ao lado dela para, Scarlette xpressa sua irritação, dizendo que queria ser eliminados com"qualquer um menos ele." Curiosidades: Scarlett é o único membro da terceira geração elenco de usar óculos. Além disso, Scarlett é uma das duas candidatas a usar óculosque não tem olhos pontilhadas, sendo o outro Cameron. Scarlett é um dos vários personagens que possuem mais de um projeto principal, com seu projeto regular, e sua forma malScarlett. Outros personagens incluem: Heather, Ezequiel, Mike,Dakota, Serra e Lightning. Scarlett e Jasmine são os únicos competidores que já sabe sobre o plano de Samey para fingir ser Amy até a eliminaçãodo ex. Scarlett fez com que a menor quantidade de eliminações fora de todos os antagonistas, com um total de zero (embora elachegou perto na eliminação de Max). Scarlett, junto com Lindsay, Izzy, Amy, Samey, Amanhecer, Ella,e Gwen, é um dos oito concorrentes para usar uma saia. Antes de Scarlett Febre, Scarlett mostrou vários sinais que prenunciam a sua verdadeira natureza: Em sua fita de audição, há um globo com várias facasembutidas nele na parte de trás de seu quarto. Ela tem interesse em ajudar Max com seus esquemas de"mal". Ela incentiva Max a enganar por eletrificar sua vara justa em umBlast from the Past. Ela também se contorce quando Max a chama de seu companheiro antes de gritar no confessionário. In This Is The Pits !, ela revela que programou brinquedos do irmão para atacá-lo todas as noites durante seis anos comoretorno para puxar seu cabelo. Ela também afirma que ele ainda está em tratamento. Em três zonas e um bebê, ela dá Topher um olhar mortal para fazê-lo se concentrar no jogo. Scarlett é uma das treze concorrentes para nunca ser votado fora normalmente, sendo os outros Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, e Zoey. Scarlett é uma das sete concorrentes para ter seu nome em umtítulo do episódio (Scarlett febre), sendo os outros Owen, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel e Sky. thumb|left|178pxthumb|94pxthumb|left|124pxthumb|64pxthumb|left|74pxthumb|131px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Antagonistas